escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sólo para tus ojos (libro de relatos)
Para otros usos de este término, véase For Your Eyes Only. ---- | lengua =Inglés | serie =James Bond | tema = | genero =Novela de espionaje | editorial =Glidrose Productions | fecha_publicacion =1960 | formato =Impreso | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por ='Goldfinger' | seguido_por ='Operación Trueno'}} ''Sólo para tus ojos (For Your Eyes Only),'' es una colección de cuentos cortos ( short stories, en inglés), escritas por el autor británico Ian Fleming; publicadas por primera vez en forma de libro en el año 1960. El título de la colección deriva de una palabra usada en círculos gubernamentales para denominar la información clasificada como altamente confidencial ( Para sus ojos solamente ). Una notificación " Ojos solamente " ( Eyes Only ) indica : a) La información contenida es sólo para el conocimiento de lectores autorizados solamente. b) La información contenida no puede ser discutida con nadie. c) Para los niveles calificados. Es la novela número ocho de la saga Fleming, sobre el personaje ficticio de novelas de espionaje, James Bond El libro contiene cinco historias cortas : Historias Cortas "Sólo para tus ojos", marca un cambio en el ritmo de Fleming, quien previamente había escrito novelas extensas, donde desarrollaba a su personaje. A finales de 1950, CBS hizo una oferta a Fleming para que escribiera 32 episodios, en un periodo de dos años para un show televisivo basado en el personaje de James Bond. Este trato avanzo luego del suceso que en 1954 logro la adaptación para TV de Casino Royale en un episodio de la Serie Climax! de la cadena de televisión CBS. Fleming garantizó el trato y comenzó a escribir tres guiones para la serie, sin embargo, CBS posteriormente abandono la idea. En 1959 Fleming reunió sus guiones y los hizo novela para una colección que originalmente llamo "The Rough With The Smooth" ("Lo áspero con lo suave"). El título se cambió para su publicación a "For Your Eyes Only" ("Sólo para tus ojos") y se editó con el subtítulo de "Five Secret Occasions in the Life of James Bond" (Cinco Ocasiones Secretas en la vida de James Bond). En América el subtítulo se cambió a " Five Secret Exploits of James Bond " ("Cinco Explosiones Secretas de James Bond"). En ediciones posteriores el subtitulo fue excluido. Fuera de las cinco historias escritas en el libro, dos fueron adecuadas en adición a las líneas previas que Fleming había diseñado para los episodios televisivos. La primera, "El extraño Hildebrand" , fue originalmente publicada en la revista Play Boy de marzo de 1960. De este cuento fue tomado el personaje de Milton Krest, para la película de 1989 "Licencia para matar". La segunda historia Una parte de cariño, fue una pieza experimental previamente escrita para ser publicada en la edición de mayo de 1959 de la Cosmopolitan Magazine, esta historia en realidad no contiene elementos del agente secreto, combinado esto con un título que probablemente confundiera al publico; aquí Bond sólo aparece en el trasfondo del cuento. De estas dos historias no se han tomado elementos para las películas Bond, de igual modo que con "007 en New York" hasta el momento. Las restantes tres historias se encontraban previamente escritas en estado de guión televisivo. La historia "Sólo para tus ojos", seria el tercer episodio en la serie de TV, titulado en principio "Man's Work", y más tarde "Rough Justice" y "Death Leaves an Echo" hasta que finalmente quedo "Sólo para tus ojos". "Risico", originalmente seria titulada como "Risiko" y de "Sólo para tus ojos", se hizo una adaptación cercana para la película del mismo nombre de 1981. Argumento Una parte de cariño Tras realizar una misión, Bond es recibido como huésped del Gobernador de Las Bahamas, donde es invitado a una cena junto con una pareja de mediana edad. Notando su visible aburrimiento, al culminar la cena y ya a solas el Gobernador le narra en confianza una historia terrible de desamor y crueldad entre una joven pareja de conocidos suyos. Él había sido empleado de la Gobernación de una colonia africana, ella una chica bonita pero tonta. El matrimonio sufre por dificultades económicas, ella se cansa de la relación y lo engaña descaradamente con cierto playboy rico de la isla. Él soporta la infidelidad y los maltratos hasta cierto punto, luego la deja sin dinero y en total abandono y regresa a África. Concluye que, en las relaciones de pareja, hay cierta cuota de cariño que siempre debe conservarse, o de lo contrario la relación se deteriora irremisiblemente. Añade como cereza de la torta que la mujer de su relato es la dama de mediana edad que los acompañó en la cena, y que ya consiguió otra pareja. Bond le agradece el relato porque le dio interés a la velada. "Una parte de cariño" no cuenta con adaptación cinematográfica, pero su nombre original "Quantum of Solace" es utilizado para dar título a la 22ª película oficial de 007, Quantum of Solace Panorama para matar De regreso de una misión, Bond es invitado a "sumergirse" en una misión de la OTAN por una bella militar. En cierto punto de la carretera de Marsella un correo de la OTAN es asesinado y su correspondencia secreta robada. Bond decide echar una ojeada al asunto antes de regresar a Londres, pero descubre que aparentemente el correo ha sido liquidado por la espalda por un sicario disfrazado de correo aliado. Interrogando por novedades en las cercanías, descubre que una colonia de gitanos estuvo en un bosque cercano no hace mucho tiempo y luego al parecer se marchó. Al inspeccionar los alrededores, descubre raspaduras causadas por el pedal de una motocicleta justo en un árbol del bosque. Se camufla y espía todo el día siguiente el bosque para observar como un espía disfrazado de correo sale nuevamente de una base subterránea a patrullar el camino en busca de víctimas. Decide hacerse pasar por correo en el siguiente envío, mata al infiltrado y luego con un pelotón de la OTAN invade la madriguera y acaba con los espías rusos. Siempre queda tiempo luego para estrenar la base ganada con la bella cabo. Adaptación cinematográfica: Panorama para matar Sólo para tus ojos Un jerarca nazi, von Hammerstein, asilado en Cuba pretende extender sus dominios a la fuerza asesinando a un pareja de ancianos ingleses, el coronel Havelock y su esposa,que se opusieron a venderle sus posesiones. Sin embargo, no contaban con la furia vengadora de su hija, Judy Havelock, experta arquera. James Bond es enviado a averiguar los nexos de este criminal de guerra la temible policía secreta cubana de Seguridad del Estado, conformada por los esbirros de Batista. Se encuentra con la vengadora cuando se disponía a espiar la guarida del nazi y pactan acabar con todos los asesinos. El rifle de Bond y el arco de la jovencita dan cuenta de todos los villanos. Luego, acabada la matanza, ambos se dan tiempo para el placer y el olvido. Adaptación cinematográfica: Sólo para sus ojos Máximo riesgo "Risico" es una extraña narración en la que Bond es enviado por el servicio Secreto en una misión para negociar con Kristatos, supuesto contrabandista menor y contacto de la CIA, para destruir en una operación el contrabando de la droga en Italia. Kristatos le informa a Bond que el hombre detrás de la mafia de la droga es Enrico Colombo,y que debe asesinarlo para acabar con la mafia. La conversación es "chuponeada" y Bond es seducido por una bella mujer, la condesa Von Baum, para ser después ser capturado y llevado a bordo de la nave de Colombo, la Colombina. Colombo le informa a Bond que Kristatos es realmente un agente doble, que finalmente trabaja para los rusos y es en realidad el hombre detrás del contrabando de la droga. Colombo le propone a Bond una incursión al almacén de Kristatos, donde lo sorprenden junto a sus hombres en pleno envío de drogas. Durante el tiroteo, Kristatos huye, sólo para ser liquidado por Bond. Como premio, Colombo le regala unsa deliciosa sesión de amor con la bella condesa, su amante. "Risico" no cuenta con adaptación cinematográfica, sin embargo su historia es icluida en la película Sólo para sus ojos El extraño Hildebrand En un viaje de placer a bordo del yate del egocéntrico y matonesco millonario yanqui Milton Krest, Bond observa los sucesivos maltratos que el maldito viejo le inflinge a su bella esposa y asu criado, obsesionado por un delicado ejemplar marino denominado El extraño Hildebrand.. Bond presencia como Krest finalmente logra pescar la rareza, golpea a su mujer y se embriaga para celebrar. Por la noche, escucha ruido de forcejeos y al día siguiente descubre como Krest aparentemente ha caído borracho al agua y se ha ahogado. Sin embargo, le encuentran la rareza de Hildebrand en la boca. Una mirada de reojo entre la esposa y el criado le descubre la realidad del asesinato de ambos seres oprimidos, aliados por su libertad. Bond oportunamente decide guardar silencio. "El extraño Hildebrand" no cuenta con adaptación cinematográfica, sin embargo elementos de su historia aparecen en la película Licencia para matar Categoría:Libros de 1960 Categoría:Novelas de espionaje Categoría:Libros de Ian Fleming Categoría:Libros de James Bond Categoría:Colecciones de cuentos da:For Your Eyes Only (bog) de:007 James Bond greift ein en:For Your Eyes Only (short story collection) id:For Your Eyes Only (kumpulan cerita pendek) it:Solo per i tuoi occhi nl:For Your Eyes Only (verhalenbundel) sv:Ur dödlig synvinkel (bok)